Nakana Revolution
The Nakana Revolution or Nakana Rebellion was an internal conflict in Ascaris that arose rapidly after the Ascari Senate's decision to not remove Emperor Kai Qia from power, on 10.28.3520. It resulted in the Nakana Congress becoming the leading authority in the Ascari government. The events in the Nakana Revolution had a direct effect on the Ascari response to the Namese invasion of Hakina, which started the Ascari-Namese War in 3521. Background In early 3520, senatorial elections left the Ascari Socialist Party with a reasonable 57% Majority in the Senate, and when combined with the other anti-monarchical parties, they controlled roughly 67% of the senate. The Socialist party made their intent clear early on that they wished to remove Kai Qia from power, either by forcing him to abdicate, or, as they preferred, abolishing the role of the Emperor as a position in the Ascari government. In month 27 of 3520, they had secured enough support in the Senate to hold a vote on abolishing the role of Emperor. Timeline On 10.28.3520, the Senate voted as to whether or not the Ascari Emperor will retain a role in governing Ascaris. The senate voted 63-37 in favor of removing the role of Emperor, however the decision required 75% of the votes in favor to succeed. Due to constitutional limits, the vote could not be held again for another year. On 23.28.3520, an anonymous Ascari senator came forward with evidence that Qia's administration had attempted to bribe him into voting in favor of keeping Qia in power, and as many as 20 other senators had received the same offer, with many accepting. In immediate response to the revelations, the senate passed some restrictions on imperial power. Qia was silent throughout this. On 2.29.3520, protests in Escar in response to Qia's bribes of senators descended into riots, and the senators were evacuated from the city. In mid-afternoon that same day, a bomb exploded near the capital building, and less than 5 minutes later, another bomb exploded within the premises of the building, causing the collapse of the capital dome. On 4.29.3520, the Ascari Socialists all simultaneously resigned from the senate and formed the Nakana Congress, headquartered in Kimaputo. The Congress, led by Chairman Perry Maleko, called for the immediate resignation of Kai Qia. Qia immediately denounced them as "rebellious terrorists." Within a week of its formation, the Nakana congress was the de facto governing body of the major Ascari cities of Nahele, Halatai'i, and Kimaputo. However, Qia ordered the cities both blockaded by sea and the highway leading into Seibei destroyed. Qia also released a new constitution for Ascaris, where he is the sole ruler, and the Senate is abolished. On 21.30.3520, Qia shut down all non military traffic through the Grand Canal in an attempt to force the Nakana to surrender. Qia also ordered military strikes on Nahele, however this led to the ANS Qia (CVN-5) having a mutiny in which the crew turned the ship over to the Nakana. Many other Ascari ships were unable to be manned by crews as they refused to fight against civilians. On 22.30.3520, Kai Qia was reportedly shot by one of his advisers inside the palace. He was rushed to the hospital where he spent the remainder of the revolution in the ICU. His teenaged daughter, Alaia Qia, was very quickly put in power by those close to Qia, and remained in power throughout the revolution. Meanwhile, by 25.30.3520, the majority of Ascari cities had raised the Nakana flag up to show their support. By the beginning of 31.3250, the Nakana conrgess had become the defacto government in Ascaris, controlling most of the nation outside the Kalani Palace grounds. By 2.3521, Empress Alaia Qia had surrendered her power to the Nakana Congress, and was in turn allowed to live on with her life in the Kalani Palace. In 3.3521, Ascaris declared war on Namijia following the Namese invasion of Hakina, which effectively silenced all remaining opposition to the Nakana Congress.